


Prompts

by NEKOMI



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKOMI/pseuds/NEKOMI
Summary: A collection of short Zutara stories.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Iroh
Kudos: 11





	1. Once

"When the sun and moon fell in love, it was the sweetest thing that ever happened, and at the same time, the saddest." Uncle Iroh tells Toph, her hand tugging on a pai-sho piece.

"Why is it sad?" 

He smiled at the child, patting her head. "Because they can only meet once forever."


	2. Declaration

“The truth is that I am in love with that Water Tribe girl who’s fighting for her life,” A declaration of love, followed by a thinly veiled threat. How very… Zuko-like.

“The truth is that if she dies there is nothing in heaven or in hell that will stop me from tearing this entire world apart, including you — _Father_ — if you get in my way.”


	3. Waiting

So he waits. And for what Zuko does not know, and for how long he does not know either — but he has heard that this thing called love in an imagery of a Waterbender; which has somehow pried something aside and tiptoed its way in — he has heard _she’s_ worth waiting for.


	4. Fear

“I have never felt so much fear. I’m constantly thinking about what could happen to her, or how people could use her to get to me,” Zuko knew that this was a definition of love — he has fallen and as it may sound like an ailment, he knows what he feels for Katara.

“And I feel strange when she’s not around. I make decisions based on what I think she would like.”


	5. Weakness

“Go. Be whoever you want to be. When you’ve decided, I’ll take you. Whether you’ve decided to remain a light in every darkness or if you’ve succumbed to the allure of it, if you still want me, I’ll take you.” 

Needing to see her face, Zuko turned back. 

“I’m giving you up for now. I could never give you up forever. I tried to do that but I just don’t have it in me. You are my weakness, Katara.”


	6. First Kiss

Hesitate and nervous. Zuko’s lips hover inches from Katara’s for just a few seconds before they barely brush. It was a soft press, almost non-existent — yet so candid it ignited their entire bodies. Pinkies linked afterwards, still wanting to be close, and each looks down, smiling softly.


	7. Truth or Dare

Zuko’s eyes go a little wide. Well, it’s definitely one of the better dares he’s ever gotten. However, considering how infrequent interest was towards him, it takes him a few beats to get over the initial shock. While it’s not like he’s never kissed a girl, with first kisses with another person, he always feels about the same. 

“I — If that’s what you want, Katara…”

Reaching up to cup her face, he hesitantly leans in. Gently, his lips brush against hers. His thumb runs over and caress her cheek before he presses in for a lingering kiss. As he draws back, he has some trouble quite meeting her gaze. 

“I — uh — Hope that was worth the dare…”

And it was.


	8. One More

Zuko was confused on why Katara wanted another kiss. She asked for one earlier so he gave it on the top of her head. Did she want another because she was worried about Aang? It felt a bit odd but he simply approached her and gave her another on the top of her head. 

“Don’t worry, Aang will be here soon.” 


	9. Relax

Zuko glanced up from where he was sitting at his desk with slight confusion, blinking up at his girlfriend as a blanket fell around his shoulders and a cup of hot tea was placed at his desk.

“...What’s all of this for?”

Even now, he sounded tired, drained, in some way. But knowing Katara cared helped a little bit.

“Thank you, Katara.”

He gently took the warm cup into his hands and took a sip from it, enjoying the warmth as it flowed through his veins.


	10. Beautiful

“You’re beautiful.”

Those are words that should be coming from him addressed to Katara. Not the other way around. There’s a bunch of reasons why that isn’t true. Zuko wouldn’t describe himself as unattractive, but beautiful? Beautiful is what you call elegant women, panoramic views, flowers, and the like. He doesn’t belong in the category. Attractive, yes. Beautiful, no.

“Not nearly as much as you,” he replies.


	11. Wish

“In another life.” Katara declared, voice cracking as blue eyes threatened to spill with tears. “In another life, things are going to work out with us. There won’t be duties nor any betrothed nor anything else to keep us apart.”

“In another life.” Zuko’s echo was melancholy as they let go of the other’s hand.


	12. Her

“There’s nothing left here for you.” Katara’s voice was soft, gentle, as if she were calming a vicious animal and not convincing a lover to leave. 

“Yes, yes there is,” Zuko said in a low tone, “You’re here, Katara.”


	13. Smooth

“Okay, so, places.” She turned to face him, her eyes as sparkling as the swirling stars above them. “If you could be anywhere on the planet right now, where would you go?”

“Ooh, that’s a tough question.” Zuko feigned contemplation for a moment, instead focusing on the way the wet grass felt beneath his back. Katara smiled, waiting. “I’d say… Hmm… in your bed.”

Her laugh took him by surprise.


	14. Lost

Zuko embraced Katara after narrowly surviving a perilous battle. His hug was tight, much more than he had ever hugged her before, as if it wasn't quite enough — it was warm, comfortable yet at the same time heartbreaking.

As Zuko pulls away, he finds his hands soaked crimson with blood that isn’t his. Katara smiles ever-so-gently with tears pooling around her eyes. She can only mutter an “Oops” before leaning against a wall and sinking to the ground, finally realizing how much blood she lost.

"No," he choked, barely holding back his tears.

“How does it feel, brother....,” Azula’s voice hissed through her teeth, with a Devil-like smile that seems appropriate for her, “to lose the thing you love the most?"


End file.
